


Off-Limits

by tsukiko_gori



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukiko_gori/pseuds/tsukiko_gori
Summary: Seungri is off-limits.Jiyong kind of has a thing for breaking the rules.Actually, Jiyong kind of has a thing for Seungri.Youngbae, though, has something really against it.and really, what could possibly go wrong?





	1. Watching and Not Touching

[1] 

 

 

 

Ever since Jiyong was a young boy, his mother would tell him “watching not touching, Jiyong” because he was pretty much touch inclined and terribly clumsy. He’d walk in a store, run his hands on things on display, and accidentally make them fall. It usually was clothing, the target of his innocent touches, but then, one day, it was a framed painting that had fallen and broken, causing his father to leave a check of 400.000 won to the collector, and for Jiyong to be grounded for a month. 

Once he accepted his fate of being a “butter hands” as Dami liked to call him, that “watching and not touching” changed meaning with his rebellious years. 

The idea of ‘off limits’ became a warning he _had to_ break, a rule so thrillingly waiting to be ignored by his teen-age ass, that brought him in so many troubles he could fill a book. Or a police-report, it depended on being found out before his little mischieves fell forgotten. 

Anyway, Jiyong was a good kid, and then a good man, but the instinct of not doing what he was told to, and doing what he was told not to, was so entwined with him, that even if he didn’t acted it out, he really wanted to.

‘off limits’. It really had a sweet sound to Jiyong’s ears.

 

 

***

 

 

It all started pretty much when, on a Monday morning, Youngbae had told Jiyong that his baby brother was coming to Seoul and needed a place to stay until the apartment he had found was free for him to move. It was pretty much a matter of less than a month, and Youngbae swore that Seungri would be good and respect all the rules, he said he’d “make sure of it” — how, Jiyong didn’t want to know. 

Now, Seungri, as far as Jiyong remembered was a scrawny, obnoxious and laud kid. He was overly excitable, incredibly needy for attention, and most of the times he looked as if he just arose from a tomb, with his lanky arms, black under eye-circles, ruffled hair and oversized clothes.  
Jiyong, he swore, had nothing against Seungri. Sure, when he had went over Gwangju for a month during summer, he may or may have not avoided and ignored his best-friend’s brother, but after a while he had realized that Seungri was a good kid, and in a matter of time affection had begun to grow. 

There was one time, though, Jiyong would never forget. 

Between Jiyong and all of his friends — Youngbae obviously included — it was a well known fact Jiyong played for the other team. It was no biggie, really. He was lucky enough to have found understanding friends, and Bae, out of them all, had always been a supporter for Jiyong’s love life, going to the extent of trying to be his wing-man when they went out to party. It was pretty useless, since Youngbae had as much experience as a penguin to flying, when it came to those things, but it was still an appreciated gesture. 

So it came as a surprise when, in the middle of running after Seungri near the swimming pool, Youngbae had yanked him to the side and told him:

 

“if you even dare to lay a non-innocent thought about my baby brother, Ji, I’ll kill you” and Jiyong had really felt his blood run cold because damn! Youngbae seriously wasn’t joking. Although Jiyong was pretty sure he wouldn’t go as far as to kill his best-friend — hopefully — but he felt that he would be met with at least a kick in the balls and a broken nose. So Jiyong, hoping his instinctual rebellious side wouldn’t kick in, vowed to never even look at Seungri in that way. But then again, Seungri was so… unattractive to Jiyong’s standards, so little manly, so… well, Seungri, that he hardly believed he’d ever even come close to the idea of laying a finger on him if not out of friendship. 

 

— and that’s why, five years later, present time found him laying on a mattress wondering what the fuck could have happened in those five years to find him fucking horny for Seungri.

 

Isn’t life funny, uh?

 

 

 

 


	2. "it's not my pajama"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> did Jiyong say 'never'?

[2]

 

 

 

Now, for the great turn of events, some things need to be cleared. When the door-bell had rung and Youngbae had sprung out of his room with an overly excited squeal of  “my baby brother is here!” and a disgusted look accompanied by an “ew, Ji! put on some clothes!” as he judged his chilling best friend watching a re-run of How I Met Your Mother, sprawled on their living-room’s sofa in only his boxers— don’t judge him! His home his rules!— Jiyong had lazily made his way to his bedroom to put on some pajama pants, not really bothering to dress to impress the nerd-looking brother of his flat-mate. After all they were all males, seeing a tattooed chest was nothing to be considered scandalous, alright? And Jiyong was proud of his hair-less chest and perfectly smooth skin and all that. He even was proud of his fucking belly-button, especially with his genius drunken idea of tattooing those two Xs over it.

Anyway, back to the story (his tattoos drunken stories were too many to digress and talk about those nights); pajama pants on, he lazily made his way back to the living area, following the voices that filled the apartment, he yawned, considering if pausing the episode and watch it on his laptop or just push the two brothers out to spend some quality time together. He had almost made his way there, voices getting clearer and clearer, and was surprised to find out that Seungri’s voice had dropped of some octave and got a bit… gruff? Like “I smoke cigarettes” kind of gruff, you know, the sexy kind of gruff. 

Apparently, Jiyong thought, puberty had finally hit Seungri, and man was he right!

Turning the corner and having his eyes landing on the new-comer, he had to have a double-take because — was that really Seungri? Lanky, panda looking, nerd material Seungri?

 

The boy — was he allowed to call him boy?— seemed to have done a one eighty from his previous looks. Goodbye small, willowy and bony look! Seungri was fucking taller than Jiyong now, had broad shoulders, muscular built but on the slim side, nice, strong and thick looking tights, with what seemed to be, by the angle he was in, a big perky butt. His clothes, for once, fitted him, and damn did those fit him! His jeans had small little windows to heaven that showed his slightly tanned skin, he wore a tank top that was tight just right, but loose enough to not make him look like a douche, and exposed his muscular, toned, strong arms, and to top it all, he wore a cap backwards that suited his looks perfectly, giving the jock-slash-sporty-slash-boyfriend material kind of look, and fuck! Jiyong would gladly tap all that, especially with that face of his. 

His body looked awesome, sexy and eatable but his fucking face was stunning. 

He still had those dark circles, but those were barely visible now. His jaw got more defined, his face looked fuller, his cheekbones stood proud, his eyes looked more confident and with the long eyelashes he’d always had and that rich brown color they naturally had, those eyes were alluring to say the least! —and his lips! God, Jiyong could really say he was beautiful all over, but had his lips always looked so… so kissable and soft and mischievous and cute? 

 

In other words, Jiyong was stunned, and Youngbae was scowling at him and Seungri was smiling at him, but wait and go back. Why was Youngbae scowling at him?

 

He looked at Bae confused, before the sassy man arched a brow and without much words he told him “really Ji? You see my baby brother for the first time in five years, and you dress in your pajama”

“it’s not my pajama” he scoffed, internally congratulating himself for not putting on a shirt and have the chance to display his highly appreciated toned chest. His exes might have been placed in Jiyong’s black-book, but they all had said one thing about Jiyong. He was fierce with his clothes, but extremely alluring and fuckable without.

“it’s not?” Bae looked confused as he asked that, going as far as to look him weirdly and kind of thrown off guard.

“well, technically yes, it is, but I don’t sleep in it” Jiyong shrugged, a slight teasing smirk playing on his lips. 

“and what do you sleep with?” and Bae, in all his innocent twenty-five year old mind, fell into the trap. 

“nothing” he winked, and oh, Jiyong shouldn’t have looked at Seungri when he did that, because the moment he did, his eyes caught the quirk of the other’s brow and his slow smirk emerging and his tongue running over his lips and — wait. Seungri was looking at him. 

Seungri was looking at him, and that could mean only one thing. Jiyong knew. 

 

Seungri was as much into him as Jiyong was into Seungri, and damn this was not going to end well.

 

 

 

 


	3. “off limits, off limits, offlimitsofflimitsofflimits”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’d like to see it”

[3]

 

 

 

 

 

‘sexual tension’ might have been the understatement of the century when it came to the electric air surrounding the two. There were as much of sexual innuendos as in the horny bible or the ‘playbook’ and it all seemed a conspiracy to drive Jiyong mad. 

 

He thought, for an entire week, that Seungri knew of being ‘off-limits’ and was rebelling to his bigger brother, because he seemed to be set into breaking that rule, and from the very first day, at that. 

 

Now, as far as Jiyong knew, the ‘feeling’ of Seungri being into him might have been a super narcissistic thought from Jiyong’s part. At the end of the day, the quirk of Seungri’s eyebrow might have been out of surprise, the smirk might have been matey understanding, and the sinful swipe of tongue over his lips might have been for moisture, and the intense, hooded look he gave Jiyong might have been a play of Jiyong’s head. After all, Jiyong until then had perceived Seungri as a straight young boy, and beside a sort of adoration he had always displayed towards Jiyong, he had never gotten the ‘I’d bed you’ kind of vibes from him. Sure, Jiyong had met Seungri when he was only sixteen-ish, but still. If Seungri wasn’t straight now, he wasn’t straight five years prior either, and Jiyong’s — almost always functioning — gay radar hadn’t dinged at the time, but why was it screaming now? 

 

Anyway, he had decided to set his feeling aside and shrug it off for his narcissistic tendencies. It had happened in the past that —perceiving himself to be a perfect 10— he had hit on guys sure of success and meeting humiliating failure. Did that stop Jiyong from thinking himself to be a 10? No. But he had decided that some guys preferred to hit on 6s or 7s just because dealing with a 10 was difficult. Jiyong was high maintenance and he was proud of it. 

So, Seungri being hot and bothersome-ly Jiyong’s type, with his cuteness and manliness oozing out of him like a faucet, and his gruff voice that seemed perfect for dirty-talks, and his perky nice ass that was called to be humped and grabbed and— Jiyong was digressing. Back to the point: Seungri was off-limits, if Jiyong wanted his balls still attached to his body, that was. 

 

That was why, after that arousing short exchange between him and Seungri, he had shrugged off Youngbae still nagging him for his attire —especially since Seungri didn’t seem to mind— and had walked to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water. Youngbae had said something about going in his room to change before heading out for a drink with his baby brother, and Seungri had said something about needing a glass of water as well, so Jiyong wasn’t surprised when, pouring himself the water in his glass, Seungri had appeared at his side with a glass in hand. 

Jiyong had set the water bottle down for Seungri to take, and had brought the glass to his lips, observing from the corner of his eye, how Seungri took it and poured some water in his glass as well. 

They remained silent, as Jiyong kept on slowly drinking the water as he observed Seungri doing the same thing, eyes trailing how the glass approached his lips, how he inclined his head slightly back, how he gulped down the liquid — looking at the bob of his Adam’s apple as he did so — and Jiyong was so goddamn distracted that he wasn’t even drinking the water that was hitting his lips against the glass, not when Seungri was looking at him as much as he was looking at Seungri. 

The moment seemed to brake when Seungri set down the now empty glass, he leaned against the counter-top, his arms propping him against the edge, and looked at Jiyong while he finished his glass.

 

“I’d like to see it” Seungri said out of the blue, confusing Jiyong to what he was referring to. 

The confusion might have been perfectly playing on his features, as Seungri gave him a loop-sided grin and his eyebrows did a small quirk, before he swiped his lips with his pink tongue before explaining—

“what you wear when you sleep” 

“but I don’t—“ 

“I know”  Seungri’s smirk was so sinful, and his words downed on Jiyong, as in, his blood rushed south at that, and well, Seungri was making it really difficult for Jiyong, especially since he was an overall flirt and kind of horny at the moment. So he did what he always did, he ignored Youngbae and his own better judgment and turned so he’d face Seungri. The game was on.

“I wouldn’t mind showing you” his voice getting low as he moved a step towards Seungri, hand trailing on the counter and approaching Seungri’s resting one.

“yeah?” Seungri breathed out, causing a shiver to run down Jiyong’s body and excitement when he saw Seungri stepping towards him as well, hand moving towards Jiyong’s. 

“I’ve been told it’s a good look” he kept on flirting, stepping again and invading Seungri’s space. 

“I bet it is” Seungri murmured, eyes fixing on Jiyong’s lips and stepping even closer, getting so near, Jiyong thought he could hear how his heart raced in his chest. 

“why don’t you try to find out?” it felt seriously exhilarating, the warmth of their bodies almost touching, Seungri’s breath hitting his skin and causing for goose-bumps to rise on his arms.

“I think I will” and it didn’t go unnoticed how Seungri’s eyes were still fixed on Jiyong’s lips as Jiyong’s were on Seungri’s. 

Silence settled between the two, an electric sensation prickling Jiyong’s skin. Chemistry wasn’t an enough good definition with what he felt going on between them. 

Jiyong’s breath hitched as he noticed how the gap between their lips was getting smaller and smaller, his head slightly bending to the side and mirroring Seungri’s doing the same. It felt as if Jiyong was high from how little blood was running in his head and how much was running in his groin. They were so close, so fucking close to—

“Ri! I’m ready! We can go!” 

and Jiyong basically jumped out of his skin in fright, remembering how he wasn’t alone with Seungri, Youngbae was there. 

Youngbae, the big brother of Seungri.

The big _protective_ brother of Seungri.

 

 _Balls_. He had to protect his balls. 

 

“off limits, off limits, offlimitsofflimitsofflimits” he begun chanting under his breath as he basically ran out the kitchen and locked himself in his bedroom, leaving Youngbae incredibly confused and  Seungri highly amused.

 

 

 

 


	4. Towel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are two kinds of blue balls, Jiyong finds out

[4]

 

 

 

 

 

 

The innuendos wouldn’t stop, and even if a side of Jiyong was growing day by day even more confident and bold from the attention received, another side of him was whimpering to the side for one single reason: he knew he couldn’t do anything about it. 

The first time he had let himself go a bit too much, but once remembering he really shouldn’t do anything about the attraction he felt, he was left moping around Dara and Chaelin, about the unfairness of the world. 

Couldn’t Seungri have remained the scrawny looking kid he once was? Couldn’t he had been not his best-friend’s little brother? Could he, for Christ sake, not be as interested in Jiyong as he was? In that case he could have just admired Seungri from afar and accept the fact that beside being hot, nothing could have happened. But nooo. He had to fucking flirt with him! 

The couple had sympathetic looks towards him, because although not really interested in the man, once they had met Youngbae’s infamous brother, they couldn’t deny he was a sexy handsome motherfucker, and if Jiyong wasn’t imagining things about the chemistry they seemed to have, then it was really a shame how he couldn’t act out his obvious interest. Pity indeed.

 

Jiyong, poor little soul, after a week spent living with Seungri, had already blue balls, especially since Seungri seemed set into driving Jiyong insane. 

Like that one time, of a Sunday morning, Youngbae had walked out the apartment to go to church with Daesung, the other church boy in their group, and had left Jiyong home alone with Seungri. Mind that Jiyong had begun wearing full on pyjama ever since the first day, just in case. When he woke up, hot and sweaty, completely not used to sleeping fully clothed, he had made his way to the kitchen to prepare himself some breakfast, turning on Alexa so that the Google device could play him his favourite playlist. 

Music was blasting through the built in speakers —something Jiyong had insisted into having when they got their apartment and that had completely paid himself with his hardly earned money—. He was shimming from one side of the kitchen to the other, the music getting him more caught up into dancing than actually checking what he was doing, or what was happening, missing completely a tousled haired Seungri walking by and sniggering at the sight as he made his way to the bathroom for a shower. 

Uptown Funk had him so good that he had to dance to it with the pancake batter in his hold, completely ignoring the substance that kept on leaking out from his excessive moves. It was no surprise, then, when setting foot in a tentative of a twist, he completely stepped on the splattered batter and slipped to his death — at least, that’s how he perceived it— and screeched in terror at the feeling of his feet not touching the ground, and then it happened. 

Like in the fucking rom-coms Jiyong was disgustingly — and secretly, but not really— obsessed with, time seemed to slow down when he felt a strong and secure grip halting his fall, his eyes flew open in surprise and met Seungri’s handsomeness. His breath hitched in his throat, his eyes transfixed on Seungri’s big and alarmed eyes, on his pink, soft looking, parted lips, down his long and sexy throat, along his broad tanned shoulders, down his toned and muscular chest, his small and pink nipples and— 

wait. Rewind.

his small and pink nipples? 

was Seungri… naked? 

in search for an answer, his eyes travelled lower and… ok, no, he wasn’t naked. He was wearing something, something that with their position, threatened to fall apart at any moment, since it was just a towel. 

Just-a-towel. 

Jiyong was hating that towel. 

—and loving it. 

…but mostly hating it.

“if you want I can take it off” were the lowly spoken words that called Jiyong back on planet earth and had him widening his eyes and get scarlet in a second.

“d-did I— did I say it out loud?” he panicked, the red disappearing almost as instantly as his face got pale at the realisation.

“no” and his eyes flew up to meet Seungri’s, hoping he was joking or something like that — not that he knew what may have been worse: Seungri hearing Jiyong mumble how he wanted that piece of cloth gone, or Jiyong stupidly admitting he had just thought he wanted to see his dick. Really, there wasn’t a true escape from how he’d just fucked up. 

Seungri was smiling, mirth in his eyes, face showing pure amusement at the fact Jiyong had so easily admitted true a simple tease, but meeting Jiyong’s enlarged and panicked eyes, his eyes hooded and darkened as he leaned closer to Jiyong’s face. 

“but if it makes you better, I wouldn’t mind taking this off” and goddamn, Jiyong’s blood was boiling and running south pretty fast, so much that he felt his cock twitch and had to gulp down the excessive amount of saliva his watering mouth was producing. 

“I truly wouldn’t mind either” he found himself breathing out, eyes locked on Seungri’s so near lips, mind completely blanked out to realise he had fallen in the trap yet once again.

“yeah?” that guttural sound was doing things to Jiyong’s already hazed out mind, and along with the feeling of Seungri’s nose slightly touching his, his breath gently caressing his cheek and his warmth radiating him, Jiyong was completely gone.

“yeah” he answered in a small whisper, eyes hooded and eyelids fluttering from the tension, between them. 

Then, he felt it. He felt those lips grazing his cupid bow, so delicate, so soft, his eyes closed completely and his heart was thumping loudly. Just a little more pressure, a little more, and perhaps, he could slip the tong— 

“I’m back~” and Jiyong full on screeched in panic, scaring the shit out of Seungri that jumped and dropped his hold on Jiyong that fell with a loud thud on the ground, and then his panic morphed in a loud moan of pain.

“fuck! shit! Hyung I’m sorry!” Seungri was profusely apologising, trying to help out Jiyong to stand up, who blindly held at the first thing within reach and mistakenly yanked Seungri’s towel off. 

“what the—“ but that was Youngbae that had entered the kitchen, finding Jiyong on the floor, towel held in pure panic in his hand, eyes locked on Seungri’s barely covered junk, as Seungri, red as a tomato, was covering his privates with his hands, unmoving from his place as he looked at Youngbae in fright. 

 

 

and Jiyong, poor soul, found out that he was right when he thought about the consequences of him pursuing Seungri, because after sending his brother in their temporary shared bedroom, Youngbae, his long time bestie, kicked Jiyong in the nuts and told him: 

 

“I’m being merciful ‘cause I know it was an accident” before storming off to his bedroom, leaving Jiyong rolling on the floor in pure pain.

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Freedom to the Junk!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meh, Jiyong _did_ try

[5]

 

 

 

 

 

Jiyong was set, after the accident, into avoiding Seungri. 

His balls had just recovered from the kick of the previous Sunday, his ego was a little bruised since Youngbae had mocked him with a “stop whining like a child! I didn’t kick you _that_ hard!” but he’d like to differ. Seungri after trying to convince Youngbae into apologizing —which, did not happen— ,he passed a bag of frozen peas to Jiyong, and gave him apologetic looks for the rest of Jiyong's recovery. He also seemed to understand that Jiyong’s future ability to produce a legacy was being seriously threatened, and so he seemingly had stopped trying to seduce him. 

“seemed” because the flirt didn’t stop. 

Like that afternoon in which Seungri was binge-watching the TV and Jiyong had walked in after taking a nap. He was stretching his arms and his back, when the prickling sensation of being watched made him look around and in fact, he was being watched. 

Seungri was staring almost blankly towards his middle, mouth slight agape, eyes unmoving and not blinking, and when Jiyong, confused, looked down to see what was wrong, it took a couple of seconds to register what it was, and less then a second for him to turn red and shift on his place. 

Seungri had let out a guttural groan at the movement, and Jiyong could only get even redder before he decided to turn around and walk into the kitchen before anything else could be seen. Though, when he did, he clearly heard Seungri mutter “holy fuck, even his ass” and with that, he knew that, one, he did a mistake, two, he probably would stay a blushing mess for the rest of the evening. 

Why?

Well, because the day of the infamous kick in the nuts, Jiyong had decided to go commando under his pants since all of his boxers were tight and elastic and pressed at his balls in a really uncomfortable way. Meaning, even if covered by pajama pants, every little movement of his had his junk freely doing swings between his legs, other than his pajama pants to hug his ass inappropriately each time he walked. 

To his defense that kick hurt like hell, and the press of boxers on his precious jewels was cruel and uncomfortable. He personally had no briefs because he considered those pieces of clothing as an insult to fashion and all of what’s good looking in the world. Meaning it was either commando or pain.

His classes were over, his boss, Yang, had barked at him to not show his face at the studio for at least two weeks — because apparently he was working ‘too much’ and ‘people couldn’t stand his bitchiness anymore’ and he could ‘write perfectly at home, Jiyong, so stop bothering me and get out’— so not having to be out, staying commando seemed the better choice. Which, well, didn't turn out as good as he thought.

The first day of his ‘freedom to the junk’ new policy, had him doing the mistake of not checking Seungri’s presence in the apartment. 

Now that he was perfectly conscious of how defined his assets got with just his pajama covering the ordeal, after the first day, he had carefully checked around the house for Seungri to not be around and threaten his good will once again, and since he was no where to be found, Jiyong had thrown a long, relieved breath and went on his day peacefully. 

The third day, Seungri was still out of sight, and when he asked Youngbae where he had disappeared, his friend had told him, suspicious, that he was going to stay a couple of days at his best-friend’s house, since it was him he was moving with, he had decided to go over a couple of days to go furniture shopping.

The fourth day, when Seungri was supposed to be back and Jiyong’s balls were on their way to be completely back to normal —exception made for the trauma— , Youngbae still had came back  home brother-less and Jiyong had asked where the other was, ignoring the glare Youngbae had sent him.

“he’s out at a party” his best friend had told him, and Jiyong had tried his best not to let the notion affect him. 

What was there to affect him, anyway? It’s not like it meant anything! Yeah, Seungri with his looks and his boldness and his overall appeal was a perfect concoction to find someone to hook up with, especially since Seungri acted like an horned out teen-ager, and he was going to be at a party, where probably plenty of possibilities would be thrown at him. But who was Jiyong to get pissed about it? Not his boyfriend, not even a guy he was dating, he was just the center of Seungri’s attention for a short while. Besides, if Jiyong was set into ignoring Seungri, what Seungri was supposed to do about it? Live his life in celibate because Jiyong wouldn’t give him the D? That was a bullshit demand Jiyong shouldn’t really consider— though he was. Sue him!

 

At the end, Jiyong, after receiving such information, found himself moping around his room for the fourth consecutive day. Dara and Chaelin hadn’t answered his text, asking them to hang out — completely aware of his third-wheel tendencies — Dae and Bae were going to a Church gathering in the neighborhood for the younglings of the community — something about alcoholic prevention and a lecture about saving yourself before marriage — and Seunghyun had a romantic date with Bom, and by ‘romantic date’ it meant going to a meeting about the existence of extra-terrestrial beings and how to contact them, and then discussing in front of an ice-cream all the conspiracy theories they heard from Shane Dawson’s Youtube. Meanwhile, Minji got a gig as a go-go dancer at Cake-shop, and Soo Joo, Soo Hyuk, Xin and Ahreum were going to a Britney Spears themed Drag Show in Mia Ri. All in all, Jiyong was alone and companion-less. A reason more to be moping all night. 

He decided to actually get himself into completing the fifth Season of How I Met Your Mother that very night, just so he could lift his mood instead of dragging it below the sea level, and so he kept himself in his bedroom, bag of chips by his side, and completely enthralled by what he was watching. 

That was why, he almost shat himself when he heard a loud bang in the living-room out of the blue. 

Gathering all his courage, he fetched a tennis racket —from when his father had tried to get him into sports— beside his closet, hoping it would be enough in case it was an intruder and not Youngbae or Seungri causing that commotion, and to his grand relief, it wasn’t a thief the one he found groaning, on his stomach, spread on the living-room floor, but a drunk — seemingly— Seungri. 

He was cussing under his breath, apparently not enough sober to stand back up, and so Jiyong, with a sigh, crouched down to call the man’s attention and helping him back up.

“stupid-fucking table and stupid-fucki— oh hi” Jiyong expected to be the startler and not the startled but he jumped slightly on his knees when Seungri turned and greeted him as if a second prior he wasn’t grumbling at the apartment’s furniture.

“hi—uhm, do you need help?” Jiyong eyed Seungri with a quirked eyebrow, and Seungri didn’t reply right away, instead, he just kept on looking at Jiyong as if in a slight daze.

“Seungri?” Jiyong called out, not receiving any answer. 

The reply he got was a distracted “uh?” along with rapid blinks as if Seungri was just realizing Jiyong was talking to him.

“do you need help? Standing up, I mean” he explained patiently, totally capable of wearing Seungri’s shoes, since he’d been there, done that —getting beat dead drunk, that was— and he reached out with his hand for Seungri to take. 

But Seungri didn’t. Instead, he kept on looking at Jiyong and ignored his hand, making Jiyong feel all the way awkward.

“you’re really stunning” the man blurted out, totally unexpectedly and suddenly. His eyes still fixed on Jiyong, that, in all honesty was flattered, sure, but completely bewildered.

He stood there, not knowing how to reply, awkwardly silent and staring back at Seungri as he laid there on his stomach unmoving. 

After watching as Seungri closed his eyes, a light sigh escaping his lips after murmuring a “so cool”, that Jiyong interpreted as a comment to how their floor felt, a smile came to play on Jiyong’s lips, slightly amused and endeared by a drunk, incoherent Seungri.

 

—and really, it might have been because being crouched down had made his knees all wobbly, or it could have been for the undeniable pull Jiyong felt towards Seungri, but the idea of mimicking Seungri’s position came to his mind, tempting, and so he did.

“since you don’t seem to be standing up anytime soon…” he trailed off his explanation as he carefully flopped down next to Seungri on the floor, his face propped up by his folded arm.

“so how much have you drunk to be like this?” he questioned, looking Seungri all over as if his appearance would tell him how much.

“I— I didn’t drink…” he tried to tell Jiyong, eyes blinking back open and meeting Jiyong’s, but after looking at the man’s eyes, he added “that much”, causing for Jiyong to chuckle.

When his laugh died down, a smile still plastered on his lips, he couldn’t help but let his eyes wander all over Seungri’s face, and a flood of memories came to his mind.

“you really changed a lot” he then said unconsciously, mind recalling back to that month of five years prior.

 

The Seungri he had met back then, was a good kid that wouldn’t have done anything reckless nor cared much of his appearance, but now, Seungri had striking white hair, dressed regularly in a way that could only suit him, and from what Youngbae had told him, he had become quite the party boy, and found himself in situations that had their parents’ hair almost turning as white as his. 

“I did…” Seungri conceded “but you stayed as handsome as you were back then” he told Jiyong earnestly, causing a loud thump to echo in Jiyong’s chest. 

“Seungri you should stop— this” he furrowed his brows, a slight warning in his voice, betraying the voices in his head that told him how Seungri should continue instead.

“I can’t” Seungri breathed out “ever since I met you I… I really wanted you to look at me” he admitted, his eyes fluttering closed, making Jiyong wonder if Seungri was talking out of drunkenness or he was simply tired. 

“now you do, look at me… and I don’t want to stop, not when I know you want me just as bad” and as he said so, his eyes opened up again, fixing themselves on Jiyong’s own and trapping him under his gaze. 

“because you do, I know you do” he whispered for the only two of them to listen. 

Jiyong really didn’t know what to think or say. He was flattered, knowing Seungri had been crushing over him for over five years, it brought a warm pleasant feeling inside his chest. There was a ‘but’ to that all, though. 

 

Seungri was Youngbae’s brother. His best-friend’s brother. And no, it had nothing to do with the ban Youngbae had set on him, although it probably was for the same reason. With Seungri, fooling around wasn’t an option. Him being who he was, it had either be serious or be serious, if Jiyong wanted to even lay a finger on Seungri. 

And yes, Jiyong had found himself adoring the sixteen-ish year old boy that always wanted to come along, the boy that always smiled and made him smile and that always looked adorable in Jiyong’s eyes, but this Seungri was a Seungri he didn’t know. 

He had changed, a lot, and perhaps, Jiyong had to admit, that if he didn’t he wouldn’t even lay a non-brotherly eye on him. This Seungri was confident, mischievous and flirty, and although it was intriguing and exciting, the idea of finding out who Seungri had become, it was also risky. 

Seungri seemed like he had had enough time to decide Jiyong was worth pursuit, but Jiyong had barely had a week and a half to get to know this new side of Seungri, got his balls kicked out of it all, and risking of throwing away a long friendship, and maybe hurting or getting hurt (both physically and emotionally), was reckless and stupid. 

 

Most of the times Jiyong had nothing against ‘reckless and stupid’ but this time he did. 

 

He couldn’t take such risk, he simply couldn’t.

 

“I do” Jiyong finally admitted to Seungri, eyes trailing up to meet Seungri’s gaze “but Ri, what good could come out of this?” he asked, hoping that Seungri would get his words and decide for the better. 

“a lot could go bad, I know… but, let me ask you this, hyung, what if nothing does?” he asked, hand finding Jiyong’s resting on the floor and giving it a small squeeze before, too soon, letting it go.

“what if this— thing… is a sign we should flip off everything and anyone or we would always end up regretting?” Jiyong blinked fast, a loud thump echoing in his ears, the gut feeling that he _would_ regret it if he didn’t give it a chance, the thoughts of how bad it could end seemed to vanish, even if for the briefest moment, and instead, everything got replaced with thoughts of ‘what if’s. 

What if it worked out? What if Seungri came out to be the right one? What if they’d end up happy? 

 

“a chance” Seungri whispered, calling Jiyong’s attention back on him.

“give me a chance, that’s all I ask” and the earnest in his voice, the determination in his eyes, were  enough to make Jiyong’s head move in a nod.

“ok” he expressed out loud. 

“ok” he repeated, feeling his chest fill with excitement and determination.


	6. French

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **!mushy stuff alert!**

[6]

 

 

 

 

 

“an amusement park, really?” he looked down in skeptical manner at the ticket that had just been placed in his hand by an excited Seungri, mind still trying to dissipate the giddiness he felt when Seungri had approached him, after Youngbae had walked out to go to class, with a coy smile and the words “let’s go on a date”. 

Ah, did the word ‘date’ always sounded that good? 

“hyung, it’s a common dating site, what’s so strange?” he asked, looking slightly baffled and offended.

“that it’s a common dating site” he laughed “I didn’t think you’d be so …cliché” he slightly mocked, but Jiyong had still a grin playing on his lips, because wherever they’d go, it still was a date, and it still was thrilling and exciting.

“am not” Seungri puffed his cheeks slightly and furrowed his brows “but I thought that there’s no better place than an amusement park if we want to avoid meeting my brother” and he quirked a brow at that, and Jiyong just felt the pooling need at his stomach to lean and kiss him stupid. He didn’t know why, really, he just— really wanted to, though.

“and why would that be the perfect place?” Jiyong asked confused, chuckling at the strange though.

“because there’s nothing more close to the Devil’s temptation than an amusement park’” Seungri stated, matter-of-factly, and this time Jiyong fully laughed at that. 

“what?!” he couldn’t stop chuckling, completely confused and amused by Seungri’s way of thinking, finding it adorable and appealing at the same time.

“not my words, but Bae’s” Seungri shrugged. His lopsided grin was making Jiyong incredibly light headed.

“did he really say that?” he inquired, quite skeptical but not really, because at the end, it was Youngbae they were talking about.

“oh yeah, but than again, it might have been because he didn’t want to buy me the ticket” Jiyong laughed at the contemplative look Seungri sported.  

“that’s more probably it” 

“well, even better. If he’s too stingy to buy a ticket for his precious baby brother, I guess he won’t do it today out of all days” and Seungri’s determination was pretty much endearing to Jiyong. 

“yeah, it would be quite the coincidence” he agreed. 

Seungri looked at him for a moment, causing Jiyong to look back confused, until he felt a nudge at his hand and looked down to see Seungri’s extended hand, poking him with the ticket. 

“then shall we go?” Seungri asked when Jiyong looked back up, eyes expectant and almost shining. 

“yeah, let’s go” and Jiyong surrendered to the fact that he probably was way more into Seungri than how he thought.

 

 

***

 

 

“I’m not liking this even one bit” 

They had arrived at the park, gave their tickets and got finally inside. Jiyong was currently holding the map provided at the entrance, trying to figure out what place to go first, and Seungri had been talking about how it had been centuries since he had been to Lotte with his parents. 

Jiyong, admittedly, was half concentrated to the words leaving Seungri’s mouth. Not because he wasn’t interested, but more because when he had firstly dared to look up at Seungri talking, the man was smiling so freaking widely that had Jiyong’s chest painfully restricting. 

That distraction of his was the reason why he had no clue about what Seungri was referring to, and that, was also why he replied with a really smart:

“uh?” 

“take it” Jiyong’s brows creased, confused even more, and he looked up quizzically at Seungri, who answered to his his silent question with the raise of an eyebrow and a pointed look down, that Jiyong followed until he saw Seungri’s extended hand. Oh.

“there’s a lot of people though” they had stopped, and Jiyong was pretty much dubious, as he looked around them, if it was an appropriate act. No one was looking at them but—

“as if it’s strange for two guys to hold hands” Seungri pointed out. As to confirm that, a group of guys passed them, in which two were walking with arms over each other’s shoulders and two were holding hands.

“right” he had to remind himself that only because Jiyong knew it was a date ( _a date!_ ) it didn’t mean others did, and that his concern was pretty much unreasonable.

“then take it” he heard from his side, and Jiyong turned again toward Seungri, that greeted him with the same extended hand and the same expectant look, and so Jiyong took his hand. 

 

 

***

 

 

“remind me to never let you eat ice-cream in public”

The silence that had set was comfortable. 

They had been to more than half of the attractions, first the wetting ones, so that they could dry up with the morning sun, then roller coasters, a couple of scary ones — in which Seungri acted endearingly like a knight in shining amor, with phrases like “I’ll protect you, hyung” and “don’t worry, I’m right here” and all because Jiyong had muttered under his breath once that those attractions were ‘scary’. He didn’t say anything though, regarding the fact Seungri didn’t need to worry, because he liked a worried and protective Seungri, and it also permitted him to clung on his shirt and walk with his head nested in the crook of his neck. 

Seungri, though, wasn’t stupid, and after doing two scary rides, he had turned to Jiyong and told him “next time, if you want to cuddle, just say so, ‘cause staying in front I almost pissed my pants” which caused for Jiyong to blush at the first part and break in a fit of laugher at the second. 

The fact that Seungri had said ‘next time’ gave weird feelings at Jiyong’s gut. He felt warm and giddy, and this date was going extremely well, which also made him happy and content. 

They had stopped by an ice-cream stand, obviously selling Lotte ice-cream, and they were now calmly walking towards the building where the Magic Show was about to begin, Seungri holding Jiyong’s hand, and Jiyong munching on his ice-cream cone. 

“what? why?” he asked bewildered after swiping up with his tongue a bit of ice-cream.

“or to ask for a spoon next time” was the answer he got. He turned to look at Seungri that was looking at him weirdly. A mixture of thoughtful and mildly annoyed.

“I don’t— why?” he asked again, more confused than before, and Jiyong stopped on his tracks to stand in front of Seungri.

“you have no idea how many bad thoughts I’m having right now” as he said so, Seungri tugged slightly at Jiyong’s hand, causing for him to take a small step towards him.

“uh?” he dumbly looked at Seungri, still not getting what Seungri was talking about, and the younger merely shifted his gaze from Jiyong’s eyes, to his lips and then to ice-cream cone, that Jiyong brought again to his lips and licked, noticing the big gulp Seungri did at the act 

“oh” and now he understood. 

“yeah, ‘oh’” but as he said so, Seungri looked still distracted as he watched Jiyong swiping again his tongue over the side of his ice-cream, where a bit was leaking due to the warm temperature,  and Jiyong watched, with a small blush, as Seungri’s eyes darkened while he followed Jiyong’s tongue’s movements.

“didn’t think you had such a dirty mind” he commented with a small, sly smirk as he licked again, enjoying the reaction he was getting.

“Jiyong, I literally hit on you five minutes after I met you” Seungri deadpanned, making Jiyong chuckle even more.

“yeah, on second thought I should have figured”

“you should have” and Seungri’s dark eyes, slightly hooded by what seemed to be slight arousal, made weird thoughts swarm in Jiyong’s mind.

“so what do you want to do now?” he asked, although the answer was already set, and therefore, pretty much dumb. But Jiyong had to try and change the subject, or the next thing to happen would be pretty much extreme PDA and a lot more of groping, or a make-out session in a stall, and that wasn’t first-date appropriate. 

So, trying to calm down the beat of his heart and remind himself it wasn’t normal to be that affected just by a couple of gleaming, beautiful, dark eyes—

“kiss you” Jiyong’s head whipped to look back at Seungri in surprise.

“I really want to kiss you silly right now” Seungri took a step closer, eyes focused on Jiyong’s lips and a mischievous smile that was making Jiyong grow nervous.

“Seung—“

“and slip the tongue” Seungri interrupted as he stepped even closer to him. 

“Seungri!” Jiyong’s eyes grew large. He looked around in slight panic but no one seemed to mind them.

“make it European” Seungri murmured, a glint in his eyes as his thumb swiped back and forth over the back of Jiyong’s hand.

“Seung— what?” he asked, feeling turning from panicked to right out confused.

“or toasty” ok, he totally lost him there.

“I’m not following”

Seungri leaned over, his lips slightly grazing Jiyong’s earlobe, his proximity making him blink profusely—

“French, hyung, french” 

and realizing what he meant, Jiyong was left slightly blushing, slightly amused, but more than anything, _very_ aroused.

 

 

***

 

 

It was in the air. Thrilling, mind blowing, slightly scary but all for the ‘first time’ reasons. 

The date had gone beyond well. They had fun, but nothing about their time together screamed ‘friendship’, it was nothing that could hint there wouldn’t be a second date. In fact, Jiyong thought that, from how well it went, there would be a second, a third and an uncountable more after.

It was in the air. 

They didn’t just click on a physical level, although that was present and strong, the attraction they felt; they clicked beyond that. 

They shared the same humor, found the same things funny and/or heartbreaking (like the ending of Princess Hours), they had watched the same tv shows, shared really similar hobbies, they both loved dancing and were good at it (Seungri promised one day they’d have a dance-off, the price, he stated, would be a strip tease from the loser, to which Jiyong readily agreed) and everything really… clicked.

It was as simple as that.  A feeling that they just fitted together, and now, at the end of that day, both relaxed and content with how everything went smoothly, they stood in front of Jiyong’s bedroom, the house silent and empty of anyone but them, and it was in the air. 

An almost palpable electric spark, their eyes that couldn’t leave the other’s, the proximity of their bodies, the warmth of the room and the dimming sun making the space of such warm hues of orange and red, and it was in the air. 

Seungri’s hand was slightly skimming Jiyong’s arm, making small goose bumps rise from his skin and the hair at the back of his head slightly rise, it was almost suffocating, the tension Jiyong felt. 

“it went well” Seungri understated softly. 

“it did, thank you” Jiyong answered just as softly, squeezing lightly Seungri’s hand that still had to leave his. 

“thank you, for… you know” it was really warming how Seungri looked so bashful and timid in front of Jiyong, with that dust of red tinting his cheeks. It brought a fuzziness to Jiyong’s mind.

“yeah” he breathed out. 

Jiyong didn’t know what exactly was happening, but it felt like a natural pull, how they both really slowly were leaning towards one another. 

“we should…” Seungri’s voice was low and barely above the whisper, his eyes were skipping from Jiyong’s eyes to Jiyong’s lips and so were Jiyong’s, and the distance between them was incredibly growing short, while Jiyong’s heartbeats were fastening and growing strong. 

“yeah” he breathed again, distracted now completely by Seungri’s inviting lips. 

He looked just once more at Seungri’s eyes, at his long lashes, at his warm chocolaty irises, and then went back down on his soft pink lips and settled there. 

It was in the air, Seungri’s breath fanned Jiyong’s cheek, and the tip of his nose brushing against his, was the first thing he felt, and then were Seungri’s hands, the left his arm and his hand, and softly, delicately, set on his hips. He mirrored the movement, just at the same time, their noses brushed against one another one more time, and then, it finally happened. 

Their lips finally met, Jiyong’s eyes fluttered closed, the press against one another grew the moment the tentativeness of the act transformed in the certainty they both wanted it, and from then, Jiyong’s mind flew out the window and all he could feel was Seungri, Seungri and Seungri. 

 

 

 

 

and yes, in the end, Seungri did make it French. 

 

 

 


	7. Netflix and Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cockblocking might be an expertise

[7]

 

 

 

 

Looking at her best-friend, Chaelin wondered how did Jiyong manage to not get nauseous, since he had been walking in circles for over half an hour, telling her how with Seungri everything was going. 

“chae, I’m telling you, I think I’m going to explode” he cried out, suddenly stopping in his circling and, also, not completing his sentence, which, if you asked, irked Chaelin a little bit.

“uh? why?” Jiyong looked at her as if her question was the dumbest on earth, as if she held the superpower of knowing how his story was going to end, which she didn’t, but she decided to not bring her sass out, at least this once, and act like the good friend she knew she was. 

“I mean, why are you going to explode, Ji? Aren’t you allowed to touch now?” she assumed that that was what Jiyong was talking about, since he had stopped while telling her how ‘mind-blowing’ and ‘incredible’ and ‘dreamy’ was like making out with Seungri —bleah… Chaelin still wonders nowadays how can people miss out on the wonders of the pussy, but again, she shut up because she still was a good friend—.

“that’s the thing! It’s like Bae has the spidey-sense or something! Every time we’re about to… you know, get down to business… he’s there! HOW THE FUCK DOES HE DO THAT!?” Jiyong had dramatically plopped down on the floor, hands in his hair and expression desperate. 

(If only Chae knew Jiyong needed the D so bad, she would have introduced someone to Jiyong sooner)

“c’mon it can’t be that bad!” but even if she said that, a part of her brain was telling her completely otherwise, and that’s why she wasn’t surprised when Jiyong looked at her dead in the eye and begun—

“oh, Chae, you have no idea…

 

***

 

“The best word to describe how everything was going was ‘smooth sailing’ —and Chae, I’m not even exaggerating, everything is running sooo smoothly— anyway, smooth sailing.

Last Saturday we went to Lotte, right? Well, for the second date I proposed something else, you know… I wanted something less obvious. So, Bae was at work, I had organized everything, and I mean it! You know how I never do shit for dates, right? Well, this time, I went to put some gas to Shannon—“ 

“Shannon?”

“Yes, Chae, Shannon, my baby Lambo—“

“Good gracious, you called your car Shannon?”

“Chae, of course I did! It was named after the first singer that bought my song, duh!”

“oh, sorry Mr if I didn’t know—“

“Apologies accepted, now, can I go on? — Good. 

As I was saying, Shannon was ready… don’t roll your eyes, I see you! Shannon was ready, I had already loaded her of towels, sunscreen, balls, frisbee… you name it! I even brought different kinds of pants. 

So the next day, I wait for Mr Cockblocker to get out, knock on his door, and he comes out right away with this precious, amazing, crazily charming—“

“will you stop with the adjectives, I don’t have an eternity”

“Fuck you! But well… he was smiling, at me, and then, well, he kissed me and he was so cute, and ugh, I like him a lot.” 

“NO WAY! I couldn’t tell~”

“Suck it! Ok, fine, I’ll quit it, but don’t interrupt me anymore. 

Anyway, I tell him we’re going away for the day, he’s super excited and surprised, and he basically skips to the car. We basically make out at each and every red light, and in one hour we’re at the beach. You should have seen him! He was fucking thrilled and so happy and— well, I couldn’t stop myself so I basically jumped him on the hood of Shannon, but we were kind of starting to pop a full-blown boner so we had to stop.

So we spend the day at the beach, he’s fucking stunning with just his swimsuit, by the way, and I could feel him gawk at me. When he saw my tattoos on my tights I think he was going to faint. He couldn’t stop at looking me there, like, always, and well, it was really a good turn on, you know? 

So at the end of the day, we make our way to my car, I was going to put on the pants I brought, when he takes my wrist, makes me turn, and sits me down on the opened trunk, and as I stay there, he basically looks at me up and down, than he leans in, his hands glide to my tights, pinch me slightly over the tattoos, and then tells me he was resisting all day to it. 

So mind you Chae, we were in the parking lot, there weren’t many people but… well, someone may have been there, but he starts biting my earlobe, my neck, my shoulders, and his hands are on my tights and he starts rubbing circles there, and I can feel it inching closer and closer to my dick, and, you know, for how I placed it in my boxers he basically had his thumb over the tip, and I know he felt it because I felt him smiling against my neck, and right about then… that’s when Bae calls his phone. 

I was going to tell him to ignore it, but he tells me “don’t worry, it’ll take a second” but guess what? It didn’t. In fact, not only it didn’t take just a second, but he forced us to go back home because he had left his keys to Seungri, and since he wasn’t home, Bae couldn’t get in. 

and you know what? I had to drop Seungri a block away from home, wait out for like an hour, so Bae wouldn’t see us coming together, and then try not to kill my best friend for having interrupted what I’m sure, was going to be a hand job. 

You see what I’m talking about Chae? How does he do that? First those two times in the kitchen, then this, and trust me, there are many more examples!”

 

After his story, Chaelin pursed her lips together, and decided to drop the topic and pray for Jiyong to finally get laid, before going to bed. Just for some peace of her own mind. 

 

*** 

 

It wasn’t all, what Jiyong hat told Chaelin. Some things are better not be narrated, even if the friend he was talking to had the dictionary of a porn actress. Still, private was private. 

He had to admit that it wasn’t as drastic as he made it to be, because at least, he had had the chance to experience a bit of what Seungri was capable of, but, well, the down-low of that was how it ended like. 

 

 

They were in week three of their dating. Three weeks of pure, and let Jiyong say it, bliss. 

Three weeks of going out on dates, doing the mushy stuff that people who are head-over-hills with each other tend to do, and yes, they were head-over-hills for one another. It was sickeningly sweet. 

To a certain extent. 

That Jiyong and Seungri had some serious attraction for one another was out of doubt. If before starting dating they had been flirting like horny teenagers that just found out what Brazzer is, after that first kiss on their first date, it was pretty much an untold fact that no such thing as ‘going slow’ was in their plans. True, they hadn’t done the do, _yet_ , but they were seriously wanting to. 

None of them were virgins, that much they knew —and yes, when Jiyong found out that Seungri had already done stuff with others, it _did_ irk him to no end, even if Seungri pointed out that Jiyong did too, but hei! One can not control its jealousy, alright?—. They both felt that need to get down to business, fact was, they _couldn’t_. Or, they could, if Youngbae wasn’t the cockblocker he was. 

There was a day, in particular, that had the both of them agreeing they would wait for Seungri to move into his new apartment, for two reasons: 

One, Youngbae couldn’t possibly interrupt anything.

Two, a week was what Jiyong needed for his cock to cure, once more. 

Why? Well… 

The third week together found them laying on Jiyong’s bed, Jiyong’s tongue entangling with Seungri’s and his hands moulding those amazingly rounded and perky butt cheeks of his sexy-ass boyfriend. They were groping one another, bulges thrusting together in need of that friction, and loud, lewd moans were escaping Seungri’s lips each time Jiyong squeezed his ass and pulled him closer again and again, their dicks rubbing through the fabric of their jeans. 

The idea, at first, was to netflix and chill, and of course, they were exactly doing that, but in the Urban Dictionary style and not literally. 

Everything begun with Seungri starting to move his mouth away, standing back up, straddling Jiyong, giving the latter this sinful image that had him groan and push his hips up against Seungri’s clothed boner. He received in response a sly smirk, before Seungri was leaning down again and taking Jiyong’s earlobe between his teeth, flicking his tongue over it. How Seungri did know Jiyong had a slight kink towards ear biting, he did not know. But who was complaining? Not him for sure. 

Seungri’s tongue and mouth moved lower, while his hands grabbed the fabric of Jiyong’s t-shirt and lifted it up, to give space to Seungri’s mouth to descend on his stomach and nip at the toned flesh there. Jiyong laid expectant. Every action of Seungri telling him he was most surely about to be blown, unless Seungri didn’t act like a fucker, but the guy’s own boner was what convinced Jiyong otherwise. 

He was about to be blown. By Seungri. A wet dream coming true, and mind you, after four weeks —was it five?— of watching Seungri’s tongue swiping his lips every now and then, was enough to make Jiyong really expectant of that moment. Each occasion that had Jiyong standing in front of Seungri while he was sat down or at crotch level, was like shot of images of his fly open and his cock in that mouth, and God damn it if he wasn’t fucking ready for it! 

His heart was probably of the same rate of an old man running three miles —aka, Jiyong when he tried to do sports— Seungri was licking and biting and kissing his navel, and as soon as Seungri’s hands begun to fumble with his fly, trust Jiyong that he sent a thank you to the sky. It was happening. _Fucking finally_.

The fly was down, Seungri was teasing him, but nothing too much, probably as eager as Jiyong, as his hand took hold of his shaft through the fabric of his boxers and his mouth settled at the humid patch coming from his leaking tip. He groaned loudly at that, Seungri’s hands went down and cupped his balls, and Seungri looked up at Jiyong who was looking at him, and after sending him a sinful grin, he took the elastic band of his boxers with his teeth and dragged it down, nose brushing against his cock as his mouth reached his hands. He looked like an expert. He acted like an expert, as his fingers gripped securely at his boxers and held those down. 

Jiyong’s breath was hitching against his throat, eyes still locked with Seungri’s, and then, finally, he watched as Seungri leaned up, took his tip in his mouth and swiped the tongue over it, and Jiyong saw stars. 

He didn’t notice he was straining his neck and back until he let himself fall back on the mattress, eyes shut and hands fisting the sheets. He focused on the sweet sensation of sucking happening down there, on the pleasurable massage his balls were receiving, on the soft hum Seungri was emitting as he took his cock. 

It probably was the best blow-job he had ever received. 

He always admired the prettiness of Seungri’s mouth, how skilful his tongue was when entangled with his own, but this was on whole another level. This was maddeningly good.

If that wasn’t enough, he opened his eyes in time to see Seungri opening that much wider to let his tongue press against his underside, back and forth, and then leaving the tip altogether to lick him up like a lollipop. The top moment, though, might have been when he went down and took his balls in his mouth while his right hand went to jack him off. Or not, erase that. The top moment was when Seungri went back up, took his tip again in his mouth and then went for it. 

He engulfed his entire dick all the way to the hilt and fuck he was deep throating him! Who would have thought he could do that?! Well, of course he should have… apparently Seungri was the sex god or something, but point was that with his cock hitting the back of Seungri’s throat there was no way he would last any more than that! 

He felt the tell-tale signs of his orgasm approaching, the tightening of his stomach, that tingling sensation just about his navel, his vision blurring and his cock throbbing. Unconsciously, his hands had left the sheets to go and tangle with Seungri’s strands, and his mouth was blabbering about, but about what, Jiyong had no idea, and then, of course—

“JIYONG! HAVE YOU SEEN SEUNGRI?” Youngbae’s voice filled the apartment, Jiyong regained instantly his ability to think, and panic erupted in about a second. 

He could hear Youngbae making his way towards his bedroom, he could feel it in his bones, and in a spurt of pure terror mixed with panic, his legs shot up, kicked Seungri off of him, who, startled, shrieked at the sudden movement, teeth biting down on Jiyong’s cock who cried out in pure pain and agony and responded naturally by kicking Seungri in the side who fell down the bed, with a cry of his own, and just then, Youngbae barged in. 

“have you see—“ but as he talked, his eyes finally looked at Jiyong and found him hunched over in pain, crying silently with his boxers down and cupping his bulge, not even paying him any attention. 

“you know what… never mind” and with that, Youngbae was gone, leaving Jiyong in his agony over his bitten dick and Seungri groaning on the floor with his own undeserved —or deserved, if you asked Jiyong’s dick— pain.

 

 

 


	8. Happy Birthday, Ji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> workaholics can't really track time, can they?

[8]

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

So…the whole ‘let’s wait until you move into your new apartment’ deal? It was a flop. 

 

Truly, they should have known that it wouldn’t be that easy, at all. 

 

 

***

 

 

When the apartment was finally free of its former owners, there was this missing part that both Seungri and Jiyong hadn’t thought about, which, well… was all the ‘moving’ part. 

 

An entire week was spent doing back and fro, from Youngbae’s apartment to Seungri’s and Jonghoon’s, and then from Ikea with stuff they hadn’t thought about buying, and then, there was this tine-tiny problem that the former owners had taken with them the entire kitchen? So then they had to call the land-lord because, well, he hadn’t said a thing about an entire kitchen missing! 

So all in all, the first week and a half was spent working and helping out. 

Youngbae was being a good brother and was helping out, Jiyong as well, was gaining friendship points because he was helping too and Youngbae was truly grateful for that (if only he knew). 

Seunghyun and Daesung had teamed up into coming up with excuses and backing each other out, to forfeit, so for everything, it was only the four of them. 

 

You could have said that a week and a half of helping each other was some bonding time right there and then, but then Jiyong wasn’t that much of a manual person, so when he accidentally let two exposed wires make contact while trying to change a light bulb and putting on a new chandelier, causing a blackout to happen… Let’s just say Jiyong was then charged with the new position of ‘nail-fixer’ and interior designer. 

He personally loved setting nails into walls —childhood coming back at him for his favorite hobby— and dictating someone’s style, so he wasn’t really mad about it, but those were also things that would happen after all the fixing the apartment needed, and so he was left with nothing much to do. 

 

One more thing they hadn’t really counted in, was that Jiyong, when Seungri’s apartment was finally ready, would be back at work. 

 

Now, someone would say that at least, once he finished working, he could go and meet Seungri, but that someone —being Seungri himself, with a “hyung, I don’t see the problem? We can meet after you’re done”— clearly didn’t know _how_ Jiyong worked.  

 

There was a reason why his boss had set him on forced vacation, and that was that Jiyong was an obsessive worker. Though, not everything was his fault, since his work required deadlines within the day —if an artist required it— and he was a signed writer for four artists that currently were working on their come-back, so he really had no time. 

Jiyong had managed to work on a dozen of songs while on his forced vacation —some of them were about sexual frustration and contained an hefty amount of analogies to big butts— but now he had to work on the arrangements and then the recording, hence, when Jiyong was finally allowed to set foot in the building, he was hardly going to get out of there. 

 

***

 

 

“Ri, I’m sorry but this—“

“I understand, hyung… just” 

“uhm?”

“what about coming here after?”

“I’ll see what I can do, but as of now we’re still in the midst of it” 

“it’s fine even if it’s late, I wanted to show you something” 

“though… I don’t—“

“I’ll wait for you, it’s fine… I’ll text you our pass-code”

“what about Jonghoon? Is he ok with me coming over?”

“Hoon is at his girlfriend’s tonight”

“ok then, I’ll try not to be too late”

 

It was 10 pm when Seungri called to ask if Jiyong wanted to come over, and Jiyong was feeling like shit. 

It was truly unfortunate, so early in the relationship, to be that much busy and have that little time to meet, and although Seungri didn’t complain too much, beside trying to meet with him, Jiyong couldn’t help the guilt he felt. 

When the call was over, he quickly sent a text to Youngbae to tell him he wouldn’t be back home for the night, knowing his friend wouldn’t ask questions, since him spending the night at the studio was pretty much common. As he typed his text, Seungri sent him, as he told him before, the passcode to get in, and so Jiyong, with that done, went back inside after throwing away his cigarette. 

Now he had an even bigger reason to finish that song as soon as possible, because A, he was missing spending time with Seungri, and B, with Jonghoon out, Seungri’s call sounded like a promise.

 

 

***

 

 

3 am found Jiyong typing the passcode to enter the apartment. 

It had been an entire week since the last time he had seen the place, so when he entered, he was surprised to see, after turning on the lights, that everything had been fixed. 

Boxes were scattered anywhere, and the living room was a mess, but there was an actual sofa in the middle of it, and what seemed to be an half made bookshelf from ikea. Well, it was still progress. 

“Seungri? I’m here!” he shouted. 

He had sent a text to tell him he’d be there in 5, and although Seungri hadn’t replied, he still thought he’d be there. Perhaps he fell asleep. 

He walked about the apartment, towards Seungri’s bedroom, phone at hand because if Seungri was sleeping, he _had to_ take a picture. 

“Ri?” he called just as he reached the door, to check if he was actually sleeping, but he still got no reply. 

Giddy and ready to snap as many pictures as possible —it isn’t creepy if it’s your boyfriend, or at least, that’s what Jiyong told himself— Jiyong opened the door carefully and stepped in, finding the room unsurprisingly dark. He had turned off the lights in the corridor, so, as he walked in, he had to try and feel his surroundings since it was pretty dark, but he managed to arrive to the nightstand and feel the lamp, and its button, and turning it on.

 

As the soft light appeared and lightened up the room, he looked to his side, and blinked confusedly. Seungri wasn’t there.  

What? 

 

His confusion, though, was soon replaced by awe, when his eyes focused on his surroundings and took in the state of the bedroom. 

If the apartment was still a mess of boxes and half made furniture, Seungri’s bedroom was not only fully furnished, but also tidy as well as warmly decorated. Everything was in place, from framed pictures to small decorations, like the display full of panda stuff, Jiyong had learned Seungri was secretly obsessed of. 

Since he was apparently alone, after sending a small text of ‘I’m here, but you..?’ to Seungri, he decided that wandering around and snooping, wouldn’t do any harm, and so he begun with the pictures on display.  

 

 

***

 

 

Ten minutes had passed by, and Jiyong was done taking snaps at childhood pics of Seungri —and a couple from Seungri’s Taekwondo’s competitions, in which he was all sweaty and bare chested, much to Jiyong’s future joystick handling lone time—. He checked his phone, but as he did so, he heard the beeping sound of the front door’s lock, and guessing it was Seungri, he blinked a couple of times, feeling like that was an opportunity to do something, yet, what, he still had to figure out. Not that he had much time to, though, so he did the first thing that came to his mind and took off his shirt, frowning for a second as it landed on the floor, the thought of ‘why did I just do that?’ hitting him a second later. 

Second idea: he could pretend he was just changing himself, right? It wasn’t like they hadn’t slept together yet, because they did. Those very few occasions in which Youngbae spent the night somewhere, like over Daesung’s and Seunghyun’s shared apartment, or when dance practice ended too late and he slept by the other dance instructor’s place… they had slept together, and now Seungri knew Jiyong slept naked… well, almost naked, because he feared of poking Seungri anywhere with his occasional morning wood. They hadn’t done anything that far, so it probably wouldn’t be the best thing to wake up to in the morning… yet. 

Anyway, if Seungri had invited Jiyong over that late into the night, it most certainly meant he expected Jiyong to sleep over, which meant that pretending he was getting ready to go to sleep wasn’t a so far fetched scenario to put on — it was beside the point that that was an actual attempt at seducing Seungri. 

Yes, _seducing_ , because _that_ was the occasion. It was incredible how two incredibly horny for each other people could actually haven’t done anything yet, especially since both of them wanted it, and this was the time to get to it. That’s it. 

It basically was just a matter of who started things first and the actual possibility to start, continue and end the intercourse, because, let’s be honest. It wasn’t like they hadn’t tried, but each and every fucking part of what described a consumed relationship had been interrupter by — **caugh** asshole **caugh** partypooper **caugh** motherfuckingcockblockeroftheyear **caugh** — Youngbae. 

So, back to Jiyong haphazardly divesting himself of his clothing, it was an actual funny scene to watch. He had purposely kept on his trousers, and each time sounds seemed nearing the bedroom, he slipped them slowly down in order to be ‘stumbled upon’ him divesting, it sounded as a sexy scene in his mind. The only problem was that after the fifth time he did that, the sound stopped and then got further and Jiyong just— surrendered. 

With a slight huff and an annoyed ‘tsk’, he kicked his trousers off, looked with hatred at the door that still had to open, and after a second passed with him trying to decide if to throw himself under the covers of Seungri’s bed, or going out to check what the fuck was Seungri doing, he decided on the last one, and in just his boxers, he walked out. 

 

 

***

 

 

The apartment was still dark, surprisingly, and Jiyong was left confused and frowning as he walked on, reaching the living room, which was still empty. 

Jiyong was pretty sure Seungri was there, or at least Jonghoon, because he was sure he heard the passcode being inserted and the beep of it being accepted. He also could swear he wasn’t imaging things, back in Seungri’s bedroom, when he heard footsteps and sounds, so, Jonghoon’s bedroom being on the opposite side of the apartment, it had to be Seungri, though, where Seungri was, was an actual mystery. 

It was pretty much such a confusing predicament! First Seungri insisted for Jiyong to come over, then he isn’t even there when Jiyong arrived, and also, he doesn’t answer Jiyong’s text. To top it all, he actually comes in ten minutes later and spend five more walking back and fro to disappear again? Jiyong knew Seungri was a bit of a weirdo, but this was really mind-blowingly weird. 

Just as Jiyong pondered on in what kind of situation he got himself into —falling for such a strange guy and being a strange guy himself— he heard a sudden yelp coming from the bathroom, and sounding pretty much like a pained yelp, he rushed over and didn’t think twice before barging in, realizing only later that perhaps he should have. 

 

The scene that greeted Jiyong’s astonished eyes was the following: Seungri, bent over the bath tub, naked, with a arm twisting around himself and a shower head seemingly going in between his legs and shooting directly against his ass. Also, Seungri’s visible hand was holding onto a bottle of Jonson’s Baby oil and it was gloved, and really, Jiyong was so fucking lost until realization hit him hard like a train. He was… prepping himself.  

“babe” he found himself uttering in both astonishment and endearment at the sight before him. Seungri, who’s expression was the picture of discomfort, didn’t seem to hear him, which was strange since Jiyong had literally barged in. That only made his gaze soften even more, for the realization of how concentrated Seungri might have been to not hear him or notice him at all. 

“babe” he called out once more, approaching the bath tub carefully not to startle Seungri, and Seungri seemed to finally snap out of it, as his eyes opened up and fluttered for a second, before zeroing on Jiyong and yelping in surprise. 

His surprise, though, lasted really little, as, as soon as he realized what Jiyong had stumbled upon, his eyes grew large and his face turned beat red and he seemed to be on the road to a panic attack, so Jiyong did the first thing that came to his mind and entered the bath tub and kissed Seungri’s gaping mouth with all his might, hoping it would be enough to let Seungri relax even a little. 

“Jiyong you shouldn’t—“ but Jiyong didn’t give him the time to say more as he pushed his tongue inside and wrapped it around Seungri’s, causing a mewl to escape his lips. 

Loud gasps and low guttural moans were coming out and echoing against the bathroom tiles, and the sound caused for Jiyong’s actions to turn even more bold as his hands reached behind Seungri and took a good hold of his ass. 

“take off—“ he panted, before leaning in and pressing his lips against Seungri’s again “those gloves” he continued, giving a squeeze to his ass to reinforce his meaning. 

“aren’t you… “ Seungri asked as he leaned back after a tentative from Jiyong to devour his lips again “disgusted?” and Jiyong blinked repeatedly to shake off his aroused mind and understand the question. 

“disgusted of my naked boyfriend fingering himself in a bathtub? Are you kidding me?” he frowned in confused disbelief, but Seungri shook his head and tried to pry Jiyong’s arms from around him. 

“disgusted of… well, me c-cleaning myself” he stammered at the end and blushed a little, looking away. 

“babe, I actually find it adorable, also—“ he looked Seungri straight in the eyes “I’ve done it before, so I appreciate the gesture” he smiled kindly and kissed Seungri’s nose and lips. 

“though… just a thing” he bit his lip, suddenly hesitant, causing for Seungri’s eyes to grow large in what Jiyong assumed to be apprehension “I thought I was going to be the one… you know… bottoming? at least... you told me you don't... ” he could feel the hotness to his cheeks and didn’t need to look himself in a mirror to understand he was straight out blushing. 

Seungri’s reaction, though, was even more confusing, because his eyes rounded up, he blinked fast and repeatedly, apparently stunned, and then he begun to laugh, confusing Jiyong even further. 

“what? what did I say?” he had to ask.

“Jiyong” Seungri’s laugh, though, interrupted him straight away “Ji, hum” he coughed, probably trying to stop his laugh from erupting again “you know what day it is today, right?” and Jiyong thought he knew, it was the 17th of August— 

“the seventee— no?” he blinked as Seungri shook his head with a small smile, before leaning in and kissing Jiyong. 

 

“happy birthday, Ji” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Ji's birthday is in over a month, but this story is nearing its end and so, well, It means I'm taking this opportunity to write about it ^^  
> Also, sorry for the lack of updates last week, life happened in the suckiest ways


	9. First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungri has always been ahead of the game

 

[9] 

 

 

 

Having a sweet, peachy and firm ass impaling itself again and again on his thick hard cock, accompanied by moans and whines of senseless pleasure. His name chanted incoherently like a mantra, like a pray, with nails digging at his skin, in heat and sweat and lust. The tightness surrounding his cock, as it went in and out velvety walls, and dripping cum staining his chest as his lover felt too much to contain himself. 

Jiyong, in his long hidden sadistic tendencies, wanting to pound and making the other scream his name out of full and utter overwhelming pleasure. 

 

 

 

That’s how Jiyong imagined his first time topping would be like. 

 

 

 

And there he was, with sweat rolling down his skin. His breath coming out hot and short, his mind blank and void of anything but one curse. 

 

“oh, fuck” he muttered low, let that word out. 

 

“fuck, Seung—“ he bit his lip looking down at their bodies meeting. 

 

“Seungri, I can’t—“ 

 

“Jiyong!” Seungri called loudly at his face.

 

“Ji, look at me” the other called, and Jiyong’s gaze flew back up to meet Seungri’s. 

 

He couldn’t contain his beating heart, crazed, rhythmically pumping that fast to make him fear a stroke. He met Seungri’s stunning face, felt his hand on his cheek after calling his name, their eyes met, the stare intense, until—

 

“just— just put it in for Christ’s sake!” Seungri exasperated told him, after well over five minutes of Jiyong stalling hovering above him. 

 

 

 

 

Yes, indeed expectations were a tad bit different from reality.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

To be honest, Jiyong had no idea how he ended up hovering above Seungri, on his bed, both naked, and ready to do the do. His mind seemed to kind of have blanked out on him the moment Seungri had kissed him with such an overwhelming passion that the expression “having thoughts fly out the window” and “the soul leave a body” seemed an understatement. He remembered the pleasure, the heat, the urgency to conquer, but all the path to Seungri’s bedroom, the discarding of boxers and towels, the laying down— all of that was well gone out of Jiyong’s mind. 

Now, Jiyong knew what he was expected to do. He also wanted to do it so badly he hadn’t known until he found himself that much close to do it, but then, the sudden worry of doing something stupid, of fucking everything up in the worst meaning of that expression, of him giving an awful performance, made him feel an anxiety he hadn’t felt until his audition for YG Ent. 

He felt like a noob. A poor, experience less guy, and he worried his cock wasn’t big enough, of him being too much of a rabbit in heat and pounding fast when Seungri wanted slow, or pounding slow and hard when Seungri wanted fast—

 

“you’re thinking too much, jagi” it was as if Seungri could see the cogs working inside Jiyong’s head. 

 

“I’ll love it regardless, and I really want to do it with you, so don’t worry” he continued. 

 

Seungri’s hand travelled from Jiyong’s cheek to his damp hair and down to the base of his neck, and drew him in, slowly, gentle, and calm, fo a kiss that delivered the message to Jiyong’s erratic heart. 

Jiyong moaned, lowly, enjoying the kiss in all that overwhelming warmth. His hips jerked forward without his control, meeting Seungri’s cock, still surprisingly hard although nothing much had happened so far. And that was when another problem stood out: 

Jiyong’s anxiety had his own cock deflating without him wanting it to. Panic settled again, because it was all going down the toilet, everything, Jiyong was being a fucking flop, a disappointment in all its meaning and he felt like shit, because he just had to do one thing and he wasn’t—

 

“a-aah—“ he stopped the kiss as soon as fingers probed his own hole, just about the rim, not breeching entirely, but enough to make Jiyong feel chill run down his spine. 

 

It felt like a magic trick, his hips jerked forward once again, Seungri’s cock rubbed against his balls, massaging them ever so tantalisingly, Seungri’s tongue swept the roof of Jiyong’s mouth, met languidly with Jiyong’s tongue, and ripped a low moan from the older man, and then Jiyong was hard again. 

Their mouths separated, Seungri’s finger circled the rim of Jiyong’s hole again, breached in a tad bit deeper but without hurting, he moved his mouth to Jiyong’s tattooed shoulder, nipping at the Xs and Is, going up to the wings and stopping by Jiyong’s earlobe, nipping and sucking and making Jiyong feel seduced out of his mind. He felt that dick-massage once again against his balls, once, twice, the finger breeched inside him deeper once more, Jiyong’s cock leaked a couple of drops of pre-cum, his breath can ragged, sweat ran down his back, Seungri’s hand moved down his spine, dragging nails without hurting but making Jiyong feel in rut, that running hand moved to the front, grabbed their dicks together, gave them both a blissful jerk that made Jiyong see stars. 

They moved up together, Seungri’s hips lifting Jiyong. Seungri left his own cock to jerk just Jiyong off, and Jiyong felt out of his body, deeply enchanted, his voice called Seungri’s name, chanting it without him realising, and Seungri was saying things to him that felt like a wizard’s spell, because it just made Jiyong’s cock leak harden, and then, slowly, blissfully, intensely, heat, warmth and tightness enveloped Jiyong’s cock, and it felt so good, so great, his throat clogged and a groan was ripped out of his mouth by the intense pleasure he felt, and then— then it all stopped. 

The heat and tightness remained, Seungri’s hands, though, moved to Jiyong’s shoulders, his legs wrapped around Jiyong’s hips, his mouth moved to kiss Jiyong on the lips, and Jiyong blinked, feeling dizzy, returning the kiss, slowly and gently, and it all was so intense, so hurtfully amazing, when their lips parted, and Jiyong leaned back, and looked at Seungri’s handsome face, realising what he had just done, for him, for them, and he felt overwhelmed. 

 

 

 

This man… This man he had known for years. This man he had been with for over two months. 

This man had barged in his boring and repetitive life and swept him off his feet in a second. And it was crazy, because they had been together for just two months, but— yes, yes, it was crazy. He shouldn’t think it yet, he shouldn’t feel it yet, he shouldn’t say it, and yet— 

 

“I love you” 

 

and his heart pounded hard inside his rib-cage, because ever since he had met Seungri, years and years ago, Jiyong had always thought the reason he always won was because Seungri was always ahead of each game, and even this time, he had beat Jiyong to it. 

 

“I love you too, Seungri” he smiled, and then it was only right to kiss the fuck out of Seungri’s mind, and also—- well, fuck the fuck out of Seungri’s mind, and that’s what he exactly did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long for this update! I promise regular updates are on the way. Stay tuned! also, sorry if there isn't a full on smut! but it's coming, I swear ^^  
> also, sorry it this chapter is really short hehe ;;


	10. Of perks and flows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so topping? not bad.  
> Jiyong likes it.  
> you know what else Jiyong likes? Seungri  
> and cats  
> but mostly Seungri

[10]

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It came naturally, after a while. Jiyong himself was surprised by how somehow he knew how to move, how to thrust as deep as he could, roll his hips the right way, follow the natural rhythm set by them two. 

 

He wouldn’t say he was great right away, he guessed that those kind of things needed experience and practice to improve over time, but Seungri didn’t seem to be on any level complaining, actually, he seemed to pretty  much enjoy his position. 

 

There was one peculiar thrust Jiyong gave, Seungri’s leg propped on Jiyong’s hip, and kept there by Jiyong’s arm, that made Seungri choke, emitting this delicious guttural sound and making him arch his neck and bury himself further in the pillow. Jiyong couldn’t bet on it, but if his experience being in Seungri’s position was anything to go by, he guessed he hit his prostate, which, he couldn’t deny, he had been trying to do for half an hour without success. 

 

Seungri came down by the intense pleasure that specific thrust gave him, he tried to breath in some of air, as he had gasped and kept in his breath for the lasting wave of pleasure, and he tried to blink a couple of times, trying to will away the prickling sensation in between his eyes as if he went cross-eyed for a moment or two. 

 

“fuck” he breathed, ass shifting higher and hand crawling up Jiyong’s spine to grip at his shoulder.

 

“I finally get why people bottom” he chuckled half spent. 

 

Jiyong’s breath was short, and laughing at what Seungri said didn’t help a bit to aid his lungs, but he skimmed Seungri’s neck with his nose, giving him pecks on his collarbones and taking a pause just for a little bit-

 

“it’s one of the perks” he chuckled to then bite Seungri’s shoulder. 

 

He felt the rumble of Seungri’s laugher against his stomach, the leaking cock stuck in between them smearing some pre-cum on their sweaty bellies, and Jiyong’s cock twitched inside Seungri in a peak of arousal. 

 

“what other perks are there?” Seungri gutturally asked, his voice low and a bit rough. 

 

At the question, Jiyong perched up, thinking mockingly at the question, eyes fixed on the ceiling before looking back down at his boyfriend. 

 

“spanks?” he tried to sound innocent as he said it, and was rewarded by an actual spank , followed by a smug smirk. 

 

“I’ll remember that” he told him “else?” 

 

“getting sucked and then fucked” 

 

“you didn’t do that to me” Seungri pouted. 

 

“I wasn’t really in a proper state of mind to do that” 

 

“mmh… what else?” 

 

Jiyong grinned, mischief written all over his face. He leaned down, took Seungri’s earlobe between his teeth and bit down softly “depends” he murmured right after, causing a groan to escape Seungri’s lips and for him to thrust up, getting Jiyong slightly deeper inside him. 

 

“what?” Jiyong chuckled and leaned back, slightly amused by the reaction. 

 

“your voice just know… fuck” Jiyong slowly backed out with his hips, teasing Seungri to continue—

 

“my voice?” he smirked, enjoying the slight whine Seungri let out, a bit frustrated. 

 

“it was… sexy, arousing, please do it aga—“ he didn’t need to say more before Jiyong thrusted back in, and in a second they were at it again, Jiyong lasting longer than how he expected, and enjoying this new position more than he thought. 

 

He got the gists after a while, so much so that Seungri’s moans grew louder and lewder the more Jiyong continued his thrusts. They changed positions a couple of times, settling lastly with Seungri on his four and Jiyong fucking him hard and fast, making the headboard of the bed slam continuously against the wall. 

 

He no longer found any problem at reaching Seungri’s prostrate, now hitting it head on at each thrust, and it was doing wonders, Jiyong’s new acquired skill, because he could feel Seungri’s ass clenching down at his cock, he could see Seungri’s hands gripping harder at the pillow under him, and he could hear it by Seungri’s now incomprehensible sounds how Seungri was close to cumming, and so he himself let go, didn’t hold himself anymore, and with his last bits of stamina remaining, he thrusted and thrusted until Seungri was screaming his name and spilling on the sheets, and then… well, then Jiyong pulled out and jerked off on Seungri’s spent form, until he himself was cumming all over his hand and Seungri’s ass.

 

 

 

There was a moment of silence, both of them breathing hard, until Seungri broke that silence with a—

 

“ok, Ji, hon, what the fuck” 

 

Jiyong blinked a couple of times, looking at him quizzically, and Seungri groaned and sighed

 

“just… bring me a towel” 

 

“a towel? why do you—oh shit! Seungri! I’m sorry” his panic begun right away, causing for Seungri to actually snicker at him.

 

“I’m really sorry, I was caught up and— well, yeah, the towel, the towel” he mumbled at the end, and at that Seungri just let himself drop on the mattress and splayed himself like a starfish, waiting for Jiyong to come clean him up. 

Seungri actually ended up humming, restoring his energy a little bit for an actual shower —again— and go ahead and clean up the mess he himself made on the sheets. Fuck changing them up! He had just made the bed just for the whole occasion! 

 

As Jiyong quietly and gently rubbed Seungri’s back with the towel he had found on the floor, he couldn’t help but to draw the similarity between Seungri and a cat. The twat, Jiyong could bet, had nothing against what he did with his spunk, he just wanted aftercare! (Not that Jiyong was complaining) but just like cats he bit just to then lick where it hurt. 

 

 

Jiyong fucking loved cats. 

 

and Seungri. 

 

Mostly Seungri. 

 

 

 

Anyway, it was a nice calming moment, left at that, with the usual after glow from good sex, Jiyong feeling oddly proud of having not missed Seungri’s hole and that Seungri actually came, regardless of his previous worries, and he pat himself even for managing to fuck instead of getting fucked, that was the day he became an “occasional top” (because he still liked to bottom) and it was maybe the best birthday gift he could have received. 

 

“you know” Seungri suddenly said, turning over and interrupting Jiyong’s job “cum shot aside” and he moved to get up “i totally get now why people bottom” he leaned over and kissed Jiyong on the tip of the nose “and you were naturally great, if it counts coming from a quote-on-quote virgin… well, rough start aside” with that, he kissed Jiyong again and stood up, offering Jiyong his hand to get up as well, and as he did, Seungri pulled him close one last time before walking to the bathroom for the shower, but not before telling Jiyong a really enticing:

 

 

“can’t wait for my turn, jagi”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so one year ago this intercourse started (lol wish I had just as long intercourses) but the gists were the same as today's: Happy Birthday marshmallow of a human being called Kwon Jiyong! fucking love ya bro, and 30 is the new 18 I heard ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna go ahead and apologise for the shit-fest


End file.
